Pipsqueak
Pipsqueak, also known as Pip Squeak or Pip, is a male school-age Earth pony from Trottingham who is first seen dressed up as a pirate for Nightmare Night in Luna Eclipsed. He also appears very briefly in Putting Your Hoof Down, running in the background. He makes a prominent return in the season four episode Twilight Time. He later appears in Slice of Life.__TOC__ Design and name As his name suggests, Pipsqueak is smaller than the other ponies. His coat has patches of color on it, unlike most ponies in the show who have a solid-color coat. The equestrian term for a light coat with dark patches is pinto pattern; a show layout artist has stated that Pipsqueak is a pinto colt. His name is spelled as "Pip Squeak" in the credits of the episode Twilight Time, as "Pipsqueak" with a trademark symbol on Enterplay's trading card of him, as "Pip Squeak" in Little, Brown's guidebook The Elements of Harmony, as "Pipsqueak" in software including Gameloft's mobile game and the Hub Network's online game Equestrivia Challenge, as "Pipsqueak" in Enterplay's collectible card game, as "Pip Squeak" in Gameloft's promotional material, as "Pipsqueak," "Pip Squeak," and "Pipsqueek" in a show layout artist's different statements, and as "Pipsqueak" in a post by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page. His name seems to be based on the character Pip from the famous novel "Great Expectations" by English novelist Charles Dickens. Depiction in the series In the series, Pipsqueak first appears in Luna Eclipsed, collecting candy with a group of ponies, at Twilight Sparkle's library, wearing a pirate costume. During his first scene he speaks with a Cockney accent, but he drops the accent in later scenes. When he states it is his first Nightmare Night, Twilight asks if he means the first since he moved to Ponyville from Trottingham, and he replies that it is his first ever. Pipsqueak joins a group of fillies chaperoned by Pinkie Pie, which follows Zecora while she tells the story of Nightmare Moon. When Princess Luna appears, he gets scared and dumps his candy in front of Nightmare Moon's statue along with the rest of the group and they all run off. The other time he is shown is when Princess Luna saves him when he falls into Applejack's water apple barrel. He is startled when Pinkie Pie says the Princess would "gobble" him and instantly runs off again. At the end of the episode, after he and several other ponies are playfully frightened by Princess Luna, he comes up to her and states that she is his favorite princess and hopes she can visit again next year. He briefly makes a background cameo running across the marketplace in Putting Your Hoof Down. Pipsqueak makes a return in Twilight Time, where he regains his Cockney accent. He and the other foals in his class begin doing favors for the Cutie Mark Crusaders after learning of their private lessons with Princess Twilight. Near the end, he says he would like to "learn to be a Cutie Mark Crusader" and become her friend just so he can get his classmates to do favors for him, making Twilight believe this to be the Crusaders' reason for their private lessons. In response for "them into this mess," Scootaloo takes apart his scooter to use for a failed demonstration of Twilight's lessons to prove they genuinely wanted to learn from her. When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon tease the Crusaders for taking advantage of Twilight, he and the other foals follow suit, only to be reprimanded and dismissed by the princess, who states they have done no differently. In season five, Pipsqueak appears in Slice of Life attending Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. He appears in Crusaders of the Lost Mark as a central character, where he runs for class president. Other depictions IDW comics Pipsqueak, colored more brown, appears on page 3. He appears on a cover RE. My Little Pony mobile game description Pipsqueak is a young Earth pony who hails from Trottingham. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''PIP SQUEAK, or "Pip" to his friends, is an Earth Pony from Trottingham, while FEATHERWEIGHT is a Pegasus pony as well as the editor in chief of the Foal Free Press newspaper.'' Merchandise Prior to his series debut, Pipsqueak first appeared on the Comic Con 2011 poster. He can be seen in the Twinkling Balloon in the background. Archived locally. In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #16 R of Pipsqueak lists the quote "I wanted a real Red Rider sword for my birthday, but mum said I'd put my eye out." Quotes Gallery See also * * * References de:Pipsqueak es:Pipsqueak gl:Pipsqueack it:Pipsqueak ja:Pipsqueak no:Pipsqueak pl:Pipsqueak ru:Пипсквик sv:Pipsqueak Category:Foals Category:Supporting characters